


Cikk

by alison90feb



Category: 405 - Awakencordy
Genre: 405fic, 405promptday, Other, prompt3
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alison90feb/pseuds/alison90feb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jack 4128de yavru bir kedi bulur</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cikk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awakencordy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awakencordy/gifts).



“Hey, gel buraya, gel bakalım!”

            Jack eğilip yerdeki siyah kedinin başını okşar.  Minik baş eli patisiyle tutarken, Jack onu kucaklayıp ayağa kalkar.

“ Burada nasıl nefes alıyorsun sen? Nereden kaçtın?”

            Mavi gözler sanki onu anlıyormuşcasına açılıp kapanır, bir viyaklama sesi gelir. Jack elinde miniğin zar zor nefes aldığını hissederken hızla otomatik kapıya ilerler. Kapıdan geçerken alarmlar öter, miniği dış ortamdan içeri sokulmaması gereken madde olarak tanımlarken Jack umursamaz, hızla içeri ilerler.

            Mutfak tarafında bir havlu bulmuş miniği ona sardıktan sonra dolaptan sütü çıkarır.  Minik havlunun sıcaklığıyla içinde kaybolurken, Jack sütü koyduğu tabağa biraz su ekleyip ona ilerler.

            Minik sütü görünce havludan çıkar, hemen karnını doyurmaya başlar. Jack onun karnını doyurmasını izlemek için sandalyeye çökerken içeri giren Austin’in kahkahasını duyar.

 “ İçeri girmemesi gereken maddemiz bu mu?”

            Austin tehlikeli maddeye yaklaşırken minik hala süte odaklı onun geldiğini fark etmez.  Austin eliyle onun siyah tüylerine dokunduğunda başını ona kaldırıp miyavlar.

 “ Kalmasını mı istersin?”

 “ Odamda bakabileceğimi düşünüyorum, dışarıda nefes alamaz.”

 “ Kalsın o zaman.”

 “ Damien? “

 “ Damien, ne?”

 “ Sorun olur mu diyorum Austin.”

 “ Olmaz.”

            Jack bu cevapla uzun zaman sonra ilk kez gerçekten gülümser. Karnını doyurmuş, kendini temizlemeye başlayan miniğe doğru konuşur.

 “ O zaman hoş geldin Cikk”


End file.
